


Unheimliche Stille

by aislingde



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s06e12 Closing Time, F/M, M/M, PWP without Porn, Pre-Threesome
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuerst waren es nur Gerüchte. Ein leises Wispern, ein Raunen, nicht mehr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unheimliche Stille

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den Porn Battl, Prompt Dr. Who Eleven/Jack, Stille - Irgendwie wollte River mitspielen und so ist es ein Threesome geworden...
> 
> Vielen Dank an Antares, die die Fehler rausgesucht hat.

Zuerst waren es nur Gerüchte. Ein leises Wispern, ein Raunen, nicht mehr. Jack war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seine Wunden zu lecken, als dass er auf sie gehört hätte. Aber dann wurden die Stimmen lauter, formten sich zu einem mehrstimmigen Chor, den selbst Jack sie nicht mehr überhören konnte.   
  
Jack wollte wissen, ob die Gerüchte wahr waren und versuchte, über seine üblichen Quellen den Doctor zu kontaktieren, doch der reagierte nicht. Dort, wo eigentlich Lärm sein sollte, herrschte Stille.  
  
Und dann verstummten auch noch die Gerüchte, weil es andere Dinge gab, über die man erzählen musste, ein Toter allein war nebensächlich, wenn es Skandale in der interstellaren Politik gab, die viel spannender waren.  
  
Die Stille, die jetzt herrschte, war vollkommen unerträglich.  
  
Als er die Unsicherheit nicht mehr aushielt, fuhr er Hals über Kopf nach England, um Amy und Rory zu besuchen. Auch wenn sie seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr mit dem Doctor reisten, so würden sie vielleicht wissen, ob er wirklich am 22. April 2011 getötet worden war.  
Jack hatte sie nie kennengelernt , aber einiges von Martha über sie erfahren.  
  
Als Jack vor ihrer Haustür stand, atmete er tief durch. Nicht dass er ängstlich war, dafür mussten ihm andere Dinge passieren. Aber außer dem Timlord kannte er kein anderes intelligentes Wesen, das auch nur annähernd an seine Lebenserwartung heran kam. Auch wenn sie sich selten sahen, war es ein beruhigendes Gefühl, dass es den Doctor gab. Der Gedanke, dass er tot sein könnte, beunruhigte Jack.   
Er atmete noch einmal tief ein, doch er schaffte es nicht, ein charmantes Lächeln aufzusetzen, das er brauchte, um wildfremde Menschen zu überzeugen, ihm Informationen über den Doctor zu geben.  
  
Nachdem Jack eine gefühlte halbe Stunde vor der Haustür gestanden hatte, schaffte er es seine Nerven unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und ein akzeptables Lächeln zustande zu bekommen. Erst dann drückte er den Klingelknopf.  
Sofort wurde die Tür aufgerissen und mit dem Kommentar „Wurde ja langsam Zeit!“, zerrte man Jack an den Hosenträgern in das Haus.   
Der Tür wurde noch ein Fußtritt gegeben, damit sie sich wieder schloss.  
  
Obwohl Jack diese Version des Doctors noch nie gesehen hatte, spürte er sofort, wen er vor sich hatte.   
Er musterte ihn. Diese jugendliche, schlaksige Form war gewöhnungsbedürftig. Was aber Jacks Modeempfinden vollkommen aus der Bahn warf, war die Fliege.   
Das war zu keiner Zeit modern gewesen. Weder in der Vergangenheit, noch in der Zukunft.  
Dafür lächelte der Doctor. Ein wenig schüchtern, fast schon zurückhaltend. „Hallo Jack“, begrüßter er ihn. „Lange nicht mehr gesehen. Du musste einen Grund haben, hierher zu kommen.“  
„Ich habe Gerüchte gehört ...“, setzte Jack vorsichtig an.  
„Ja, ja, die gibt es und die sollte jeder hören. Ganz unrecht haben sie damit ja auch nicht.“  
„Was meinst du damit?“ Jack vergaß, dass er eigentlich diplomatisch sein wollte. „Alle sagen, dass du am 22. April 2011 getötet worden bist. Willst du mir sagen, dass es für dich noch vor dem 22. April ist, oder willst du mir sagen, dass du überlebt hast?“  
„Version zwei stimmt.“  
„Wie hast du das geschafft?“  
Der Doctor grinste breit. „Das ist mein Geheimnis. Wichtig ist, dass all meine Feinde auch davon gehört haben und deswegen die Jagd aufgegeben haben. Mein Leben wird in den nächsten Jahren etwas ruhiger werden und ich bin River dafür sehr dankbar.“  
Jack konnte nicht anders; er zog den Doctor in eine Umarmung und küsste ihn.  
Scheißegal, dass er nicht mehr sein Doctor war, und es war auch egal, dass er nach einer anderen Frau roch.  
  
Seitdem sie zusammen das Jahr, das es nicht gab, durchlebt hatten, hatte er beim Doctor Privilegien, die kein anderer besaß.   
  
So dauerte es nur einen Moment und die Lippen des Doctors öffneten sich willig, der Timelord schlang seine langen Arme um Jack und ließ sich in den Kuss fallen.  
  
Jack nutzte dies aus: Eroberte mit seiner Zunge den Mund, erkundete den neuen Geschmack und schickte seine Hände auf Wanderschaft.   
Er hatte schon die Fliege entsorgt und öffnete gerade beim Doctor den obersten Hemdknopf, als er ein Räuspern hörte. Er wollte dies mit einem Achselzucken abtun und den nächsten Knopf öffnen, aber der Doctor versteifte sich.  
Jack ließ ihn los und sah den Eindringling an.   
  
Es war eine rothaarige junge Frau, die die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und Jack böse anfunkelte.  
„Lassen Sie ihn los!“, drohte sie.  
„Ist es nicht seine Entscheidung, wen er küsst?“, konterte Jack.  
„Wenn er nicht mit meiner Tochter zusammen wäre, würde ich zustimmen.“  
Jack überlegte: Die Frau war maximal fünfundzwanzig und wenn sie eine Tochter hatte, mit der der Doctor ... Es gab nur eine Lösung. „Hat das was mit Timey wimey zu tun?“  
  
„Und ob das was damit zu tun hat. Amy, halt dich da raus, das ist meine Sache.“   
Wer auch immer die Frau war, die jetzt hinzutrat, sie hatte eine Ausstrahlung, die Jack deutlich machte, dass er alles wollte, nur keinen Ärger mit ihr.  
„Du bist ...?“ Er deutete auf den Doctor.  
Der hatte seine Stimme widergefunden. „Das ist River. Sie ist einfach unglaublich.“  
„Danke mein Schatz.“ River kam näher, hauchte einen Kuss auf die Wange des Doctors und betrachtete Jack.  
Von einem Blick hatte er sich selten so ausgezogen gefühlt.   
Als sie ihre Musterung beendet hatte, lächelte sie den Doctor an.  
„Ich muss sagen, dass du einen erstaunlich guten Geschmack hast, mein Lieber. Willst du uns nicht vorstellen?“  
„River, das ist Jack Harkness. Jack, das ist River, meine Frau.“  
Überrascht zog Jack eine Augenbraue hoch. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, nur nicht damit, dass der Doctor verheiratet war. Aber bei dieser Frau konnte er es ihm nicht verübeln.  
Jack nahm Rivers Hand und hauchte einen Millimeter über ihrer Haut einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken „Ich bin sehr erfreut, Sie kennen zu lernen“, murmelte er.  
„Die Freude liegt auch auf meiner Seite. Da du meinen Mann schon sehr intim kennst, hättest du Probleme, ihn mit mir zu teilen?“  
„River! Das ist ...“ Amy suchte nach Worten.  
„Lass mal, ich bin alt genug, um zu wissen, was ich tue.“  
Jack sah das Funkeln in Rivers Augen und nahm mit Freude ihre Herausforderung an.  
„Wegen deiner Mutter sollten wir dafür aber einen anderen Ort nehmen. Hat die Tardis immer noch einen Aufenthaltsraum mit einem großen Bett?“  
River nahm ihn in den Arm und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Wange. „Wenn nicht, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass sie gleich eins hat.“ Sie zog den Doctor an sich und küsste ihn. „Du bist doch damit einverstanden?“  
Dieser kam gerade noch so eben dazu, zu nicken, denn dann wurde er bereits von Jack geküsst.   
Zu dritt verließen sie das Haus und Jack war dankbar, dass River ihm auf dem Weg zur Tardis Löcher in den Bauch fragte, denn das hieß, die unerträgliche Stille war wieder mit Klang und Leben gefüllt.   
  



End file.
